The invention relates generally to rotary piston engines and more particularly to a stationary gear locating and timing device.
Prior art practice requires very accurate machining of a dowel hole in a stationary gear and a corresponding end housing so that when assembled, the angular and radial location of the stationary gear is accurate relative to the end housing. The stationary gear is then retained axially by a series of bolts. The positioning of the stationary gear in predetermining fixed relation relative to the end housing is important as this maintains the timing relationship between the rotary piston and the trochoid housing.